


a vain attempt to coincide with a beat

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [71]
Category: Bandom
Genre: AU, Multi, Threesomes, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mikeyway/Alicia/Vicky-T<br/>( i like repetitive music - regurgitator )</p>
            </blockquote>





	a vain attempt to coincide with a beat

Vicky-T told the whole world, or at least the parts of it that watched her twitter feed, when it was time for a threesome. 

heading to ny, ny. gonna get down tonite!

Five hours later she was down, her face between Alicia's legs and her tongue stuttering as Mikey fucked her from behind. He wish he could grab his phone, take a picture of his view, not for twitter, just for himself, those long lonely nights on tour when he was trying to jerk off fast before people started making shitty comments about the noise coming from his bunks.

Alicia yelped as Victoria changed the angle of her jaw and suckled, her entire body undulating now with Mikey's thrusts. He wasn't going to last much longer, but the girls had a tendency to go all night, and they both liked putting on a show.

Mikey gave up trying to keep to any sort of rhythm and rutted into Victoria till he came. He flopped along the end of the bed, and by the time he'd tied off and tossed the condom, Alicia had spun Victoria around into a sixty-nine, licking like she could taste where Mikey had been.

fantastic night, ny never disappoints Victoria texted twenty minutes after kissing them both goodbye. Mikey tossed his phone back onto the table and went to join his wife in the shower.


End file.
